90210fandomcom-20200215-history
David Silver
'David Silver, '''played by Brian Austin Green, is a character introduced in the first show of the [[Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity|''Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity]]. David also made brief guest appearances in early episodes of Melrose Place, the franchise's second series, accompanying his step-sister Kelly Taylor to Los Angeles (while joined by Donna Martin and Steve Sanders). ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' Introduction Musical activities David was the school DJ during his years at West Beverly High, occasionally playing music between classes and making announcements. He would continue to be a DJ throughout college and beyond. During the second summer season, David put on a well-received musical performance at the Beverly Hills Beach Club. This event was seen by several of his friends, as well as Mel, Jackie, and Jim and Cindy. Despite several attempts to break into the music industry, all of David's efforts seemed to come up short. He later became a drug addict for a brief period during college, and was nearly arrested for possession of an illegal substance. Due to an intervention by his friend Dylan McKay, however, he was convinced to flush all of the drugs down a toilet before the police arrived, and both left the experienced uncharged. Though he failed on many occasions to actually enter the music business, David held notable music-related jobs. After his friends Steve and Brandon started their own magazine, they figured that David would be the obvious choice for a music critic. While in a slump, David initially declined. Steve and Brandon, however, eventually drove to David's car wash job and further persuaded him, stating that he'd have a better time working with them all day. A finally convinced David soon resigned from the car wash job, hopped in the car, and rode off with his friends. Another notable job involved running The Peach Pit After Dark, a popular club that attracted several renowned musicians. He also belonged to a band headed by Jasper McQuade. Love life David began dating Donna Martin in the second season of the show; the two went to a dance as friends but left as a couple. When the issue of sex eventually arose, Donna informed David that she intended to remain a virgin for the foreseeable future. As a result, David eventually cheated on Donna with Ariel Hunter in Season 4, which split them up for a long time. When not seeing Donna, David had relationships with Clare Arnold and Valerie Malone—who became cated by him after he helped her through a traumatic personal experience. Eventually, though, time would draw he and Donna back together, with Donna losing her virginity to him. They would largely enter an on-again off-again status for a time afterward. At the show's conclusion, a reunited David and Donna were married with several of their loved ones in attendance. Interval Years after the wedding, David and Donna moved to Japan on business. Though they'd initially planned on staying for only a year, they ended up living there for at least four, and had a daughter named Ruby. ''90210'' In the spin-off 90210, David's marriage entered a period of separation shortly after Ruby's birth, due to his wife missing their hometown. Eventually, Donna—who'd become a successful fashion designer—returned to Beverly Hills with Ruby Silver. After reuniting with Kelly, Donna opened a new store. She became quite saddened over the separation, but received flowers and a message from David, who stated that he was thinking of her. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Characters Category:90210 Characters Category:Silver Family Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Category:Melrose Place Characters Category:90210 Parents Category:Characters Category:Main Characters